Ballet Practice
by SecretSorrowXXX
Summary: China decides to learn something from Russia: ballet. What he doesn't know is the affects of seeing his Russian in tights... Lemon! MaleXMale! High Sexual Content! Read and Review! Storyline from kink meme! Yao is uke, don't worry guys XD


Disclaimer: If they belonged to me...Oh, what I would make them do... All rightful property of the creator.

Author's note: So this was for kink_meme. The request can be found on this link: http:/hetalia-kink (dot) livejournal (dot) com/16221 (dot) html?thread=44761949. This is my first ever completed lemon so please, criticize or whatever (I wrote this in a hurry, so it's not that great, mind you). I want to improve ^^ Umm...I hope you enjoy it! This is maleXmale, high sexual content, so please, don't like, don't read. It is quite late now...2 a.m. yay! Enjoy~~ Please review!

* * *

Russia's callous and large hands rested on China's inner thigh as he lifted his slim leg into the air, the tight black fabric stretching to accommodate the sudden movement. The Asian nation's delicate hands grasped the wooden pole in front of him as he extended his neck and back and kept his other foot flat on the ground, straining his demure face in concentration at his attempt to complete the move. A mirrored wall stood in front of him and he couldn't help but feel the warmth that rushed to his face from the position he was placed in. Off their own accord, his eyes languorously traveled down Russia's visible leg in the mirror, which was clad in black stretchy tights that tantalizingly hugged his calves and thighs. Blood swirled within his stomach and China's face became even more flushed at his indecent thoughts.

"Yao, you are quite flexible," Russia huskily said in observation, his face calm as he lifted the leg he was holding higher into the air, causing the petite man's back to arch further. If he had noticed the prominent blush that painted China's face, he hadn't mentioned it. And for that, China was grateful. Or actually, he hoped that maybe Russia would notice, tear his clothes off, and thrust into him deeply right there.

_What's wrong with me, aru?_ China thought in horror. He shifted his eyes away from Russia, attempting to lessen his desire for the man. Everything about the Russian, from the tights embracing his thighs to the hoarse voice to that hand burning his inner thigh pleasurably aroused him voraciously.

"T-thank you, aru…" he forced out quietly, unable to form a proper sentence under the force of his lust. After an agonizing minute, Russia deliberately lowered the willowy leg to the ground. China was glad for the dancing belt he wore underneath the black tights, which hid the straining erection that was being cupped tightly in the flesh colored cloth. At first, he was horrified when he saw that thong-like garment swinging around Russia's index finger, a childish smile on the larger nation's face as he informed him that he would have to wear this to keep his "junk" in place while he danced. China, in reply, blushed profusely, snatched the dancing belt from the man's hand, slapped him in the arm, and ran into the bathroom, quickly discarding his clothes. Once he had the dancing belt in place (feeling incredibly uncomfortable), he slipped on the black tights and a plain red t-shirt before escaping the bathroom and refusing to look at Russia as he smiled cheekily.

"Let's go, aru," China said, looking down, noticing from his peripheral vision that his lover was wearing matching tights. When they entered the dance studio, Russia pressed him against a wall, kissed him lightly, and said one simple word. "Watch." He smiled and gracefully bounded away from him, jumping into the air, spreading his legs apart in a split, before landing soundlessly on the ground on his toes, one foot touching his knee in a single twirl before crossing over the other in a exquisite plie. China, gathering his wits, mouth was agape in shock. Russia was a very large man. And for him to be able to do such movement, with such grace and refinement, was mind boggling. On top of that, Russia wasn't a particularly gentle or polished person, China knew, which only added to his astonishment. The large man continued his routine, bounding and landing and stretching while China watched, unable to remove his eyes from the man's moving form.

When the dance was over, China's mouth hurt from keeping it open so long; Russia walked over to him, seemingly floating on air, and smiled childishly at the smaller man. "What do you think, Yao?" he said happily, waiting for a reply. Instead of giving one, his widened golden brown eyes roved the body in front of him. Russia decided to wear a gray leotard instead of a t-shirt and it pressed snugly against his skin, defining his abdominal muscles and biceps. The black tights gave an enticing view of his strong legs and that bulge snuggled into his crotch, smoothened over by the dancing belt, was protruding in a nearly indecent fashion. China's eyes landed on the bulge for a few seconds before moving to his neck, where a single sweat drop traveled languidly down his collar bones into the neck of the leotard. China's mouth went dry. Heat rushed to his face and his whole body nearly quivered in desperate need as he stared at the large man before him. He swallowed at few times, blinking to get Russia's image out his mind before squeaking, "A-amazing, aru…."

Smiling, Russia grabbed China by his arm and towed him over to the wooden bar in the middle of the room, grasping his hand and placing it on the bar. Any place that Russia touched on the smaller man's body seemed to bloom in fever. "First, we'll begin with stretches," Russia announced in a cheerful, teacher-like tone. After the plies, in which China only half listened since he was too busy gawking at Russia's ass cradled in the black cloth, Russia glided over and grabbed his leg, lifting it into position and carefully instructing China.

Now, China stood awkwardly on the wooden floor, unable to concentrate on anything the Russian was saying to him. He stared at him in awe, unable to hold back anymore.

"…and so the Vaganova meth- "

"Ivan, aru, can we go home?" China asked abruptly, looking down at the floor, blushing a violent shade of red, and panting out slightly. Russia raised an eyebrow and looked down at the distressed Chinese man.

"Is there something wrong? We were only here for thirty minutes," Russia inquired curiously, raising an eyebrow in question. He was surprised when China asked him to teach him a bit of Russian ballet to get a taste of his culture, but was happy to oblige, ecstatic that the older man showed interest like that in him. He quickly prepared black tights and a dancing belt in his size, planned the lessons speedily, and began to teach him with great enthusiasm. The larger man enjoyed instructing his lover, to feel his unsure limbs beneath his hands, that he hadn't taken notice of how fidgety and red the ebony haired man had become.

Suddenly, China stepped towards him and wrapped his arms around the Russian's strong and muscular waist, burying his head in his pectoral. After breathing in the musky and arousing scent of his lover, China looked up, his cheeks enflamed in crimson, golden eyes dazed with desperate yearning, and lips parted as hot, moist breaths escaped; he no longer care for his dignity. "I need you," he begged with lust painting his voice. "Now, aru."

Russia's violet eyes widened, immediately hardening at his lover's face and voice. Grabbing China's arm, he quickly made his way to the door. "Let's go, da?"

No words were needed, it was simple raw passion.

Russia slammed China into the doorframe, harshly shoving his tongue into that welcoming and warm mouth, roughly pulling him closer by his hips. The smaller man moaned, enjoying the raucous behavior of his lover, and clawed at his shoulders, attempting to pull down the leotard. His tongue twined around the other's in a blazing battle, tingles of pleasure traveling quickly within his body, quivering with need. Russia grabbed the hem of China's shirt and pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss and throwing the shirt aside, before reentering the kiss with more vigor, his hands traveling across the smooth expanse of flushed skin. China keened, fire flowing within his veins, and used his unsteady fingers to attempt to remove the leotard from the neck unsuccessfully. He pulled away from the kiss and ground his hips roughly up into Russia. "Take this off, aru," he whined breathlessly, hunger for the Russian's body evident within his voice.

Russia at once regretted his decision to wear leotard but nevertheless placed multiple kisses on China's swollen lips while grabbing at the collar and pulling it down past his shoulders, in which the smaller man grasped the edges of the stretchy fabric and tugged it shakily, panting heavily. When his arms were free, Russia seized the globes of China's ass and pressed his sensitive, cloth covered flesh into his, smothering his lips in another earth-shattering kiss. China mewled into the rough kiss and bit Russia's lip softly, clutching the well-built shoulders, dragging him down, and nearly climbing onto Russia. The larger man then slid his open palms into his tights and dancing belt, clutching at the buttocks before moving his hands down his thighs down to his uppers thigh, the cloth naturally removing itself to expose the soft skin of a round ass. He nudged upwards to indicate China to mount, which the older did eagerly, wrapping his legs around the warm and bare waist while grabbing the Russian's face between his hands and capturing those lips in another sloppy and sensual kiss, trembling within those muscular arms.

The violet-eyed man began to trek towards a bedroom on the first floor, not bothering to spend the time to go up the cavernous stairs that would more than likely injure one or both of them. Once within the hallway, Russia quickly placed China on the floor and ripped off his tights and dancing belt, pushing his naked body back into the wall and sucking on the skin on his neck, the smaller man feeling his skin ignite with growing lust and desire. China gasped when the talented tongue crossed over his jugular, Russia's fingers weaving through his silky ebony hair, the black band falling to the ground, while the other large and warm hand rested on his lower back. He let his head fall back into the wall, savoring the feel of his lover's skin on his, the heat searing through the thin space of air between them, before lifting his head and placing his mouth on Russia's ear and cheek. He placed his diminutive hands on the black tights that constrained the Russia's legs and started pushing downwards in an attempt to remove the offending material. Panting and gasping, as Russia continued his onslaught of lips, teeth, and tongue on his neck and the other's wayward hand traveled lower, he desperately tugged and pushed, his face contorted in concentration and desperation.

"Ivan, ah, it's not…mmm…coming off, aru," he breathed out hotly with trepidation in Russia's ear. The younger man shuddered with the aroused voice exhaling warm breath within his ear, took a step away, and stepped out of the dancing belt and tights. China's blazing yet dazed eyes followed the crumpling fabric as it flowed off of Russia's lean legs. When he stood up, the older nation gasped at the site of his lover in utter nakedness. An explosion of lust flared relentlessly within his body. Without thought, China tackled the man into the other wall, fiercely connecting their lips, unable to hold back a moan that escaped his mouth as their bodies touched each other. Russia automatically wrapped his arms tightly around the small waist, kissing back with as much vigor, teeth clanking together as tongues intertwined and caressed each other. The smaller man pulled back, a string of saliva still connecting them, and gasped out, "I need you inside me."

"Jao..." the silver haired man whispered huskily, staring down at him with hunger. Russia started ravenously kissing and biting at his chest while stumbling towards the open door of the bedroom, China within his arms, mewling and gasping at the attention to his chest. When they reached the unused bed, they fell into the white sheet with a flourish, China's head sinking into the pillow. The larger man positioned his head onto his neck once again, sucking on the hot skin, causing China's impatience to flare (though he did enjoy the feel of his lover's lips, quite evident with the panting and moaning). Suddenly, with strength he didn't know he had, the smaller man flipped them both over so that Russia was on his back, slightly bewildered, yet still aroused beyond return.

Lasciviously, China sat up and straddled Russia, their members fully touching, and rocked back and forth, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. "Ivan…! Inside, now…" he implored, looking down at the Russian man, his body flushed with need and desire, his eyes dazed with arousal, ebony hair framing his face. _So beautiful, da, _Russia thought as he stared passionately at the sensual being before him, breathing heavily. Before Ivan could or say do anything, China had grabbed the large member beneath him within his hand, causing the other to moan, lifted himself onto his knees, and placed the tip at his entrance. Eyes widening, Russia hands involuntarily clutched at the smooth and firm buttocks.

"Wait, da," Russia said beseechingly. "I need to prepare you." He really just did wish to be buried within that unimaginable heat as swiftly as possible, but he didn't want to hurt his lover like that. China shook his head quickly and shakily.

"I need you now, aru," he said, his voice cracking and high pitched with arousal. It wasn't that long since their last time and though Russia was of incredible girth, he would be able to handle it like many times before. Brow creased, hand crumpling the sheets as leverage, China slowly began to impale himself on the erection, inch by inch slowly consuming the size within his innermost intimacy. Breathily he moaned before quickly placing both his petite hands on Russia's chest, biting his lip the further Russia was buried inside him. Groaning, the Russian squeezed his ass, guiding him down onto his member, absorbing the sight of his lover panting and convulsing above him. The ebony haired man threw his head back and lustfully moaned loudly into the air as he was filled to the hilt with Russia. "Ivan! Ah…" he cried, his chest heaving as the air seemed to escape his lungs. Slowly he opened his eyes, which were screwed shut due to the of the utter bliss of being finally taken, and with a glazed stare looked down at the Russia, whose large and pale chest steadily rose and fell with the force of his own labored breathing. His violet eyes bored intensely into the Chinese man's body, causing Yao's cock to twitch with excitement.

Abruptly, China began lifting himself off the throbbing member and slammed down, deeply penetrating himself, crying out in ecstasy. He began an erratic pace of lifting and falling, tears of pure pleasure forming within his eyes, his loud and aroused voice resonating off the white walls of the room. "Yes! Yes! Ivan!" he sobbed licentiously, his head spinning with the cloud of desire. Russia lifted his legs to support the man astride of him, growling and groaning at the sudden pace the smaller nation had set, holding onto the delicate hips as he felt his member being consumed deeply over and over again. Angling his hips to reach that special place inside China, Russia grunted and threw his head back for a few seconds before repositioning his eyes on his lover, who had a small line of drool traveling down his chin.

"Yes! There! Oh my God, Ivan! So deep!" China shrieked when he felt his prostate mercilessly being struck. He began crashing down onto that pleasure area, doubling over at the force of the feelings that were suffocating and liberating him simultaneously. Russia began growling at the aroused voice of his lover and rolled his hips, thrusting in time with China's pace. The Chinese nation shrieked in pleasure at the combined power, the bed creaking, tears streaming down his face in complete and utter delight. "I can't! I can't! Ah! Ivan!" the man who's ebony hair moved wildly about his head gasped with honest, burning passion. Russia groaned loudly and clutched China's bobbing member within his lean yet ample hand, pumping it simultaneously with his thrusts. "No! Not at the same t-!" Without warning, he came violently within Russia hand with an ear splitting and long moan, his soul leaving his body, clenching tightly around the member that was buried within him.

"Jao!" Russia groaned loudly at the sudden tightness, throwing his head back and intensely coming deep inside China, squeezing his hips tightly enough to leave bruises. The smaller man fell limply on top of the broad chest, gulping air into his breathless lungs, the soft member slipping out of him. Russia's essence leaked out of his entrance, causing his body to shudder. His soul returned to his body, a feeling of satisfaction and contentment flowing through him. Russia chest heaved at the vehement orgasm he had just experienced, his arms wrapping around the small lover. His kissed Yao's forehead, shifting him slightly higher to access his lips, lightly connecting his with the other's, a tingle of bliss traveling down his spine. After a few more minutes of collecting their breaths, China was the first to speak. "I love you, aru," he said, burying his head in the Russian's shoulder.

"I love you too, da," Russia replied, smiling childishly again, hugging him to his chest adoringly. "Can you move, da?"

China chuckled breathily. "No, not anytime soon, aru." The larger man began rubbing his back, attempting to abate the soreness, for which China appreciated greatly. "I'm sorry, aru, for suddenly doing that."

Russia smiled happily and answered, "Why be sorry, da? I'm not complaining. I enjoyed it a lot, da." After some thought he added, "Though I don't know why you would do that. I'm usually the one starting, da." He shifted China to the side, causing the older man to wince, and turned to his side facing China, hugging him close to his body, lightly kissing him again.

"You haven't seen yourself in tights," China whispered underneath his breath.

"What was that, da?" Russia asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing, aru, nothing at all, Ivan," he said quickly, innocuously shaking his head before snuggling into the warm body before him. "Let's take a nap now, aru, since I can't move." Violet eyes still curious, Russia shrugged off whatever China said and grasped the edge of the sheet, spreading it over their bodies. The smaller man hummed happily and closed his golden eyes, basking in the warmth of his lover.

"Sleep well, da," Russia whispered in his ear, placing his lips softly on his temple before shutting his own eyes.

_That's the last time I am going to take ballet lessons from Ivan, aru._


End file.
